pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Return of Khaka Peu Peu!
This story is about how Khaka Peu Peu (KPP) teams up with Doofenshmirtz (Doof) to destroy Earth and move on to the rest of the universe. This is episode 3a of New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros! Plot Peu Peu's Apartment Downtown! (KPP): Ugh! I became a super villain and STILL couldn't get a best day ever! And when that Flynn kid offered me some fun, Mom came along and ruined it! (Khaka's wife): I heard that! (throws a chair) (KPP): Maybe if I find another super villain, I can team up with him, and destroy the Earth! All I need is the Khaka Kaller! KPP uses the Khaka Kaller (a phone) to locate the nearest villain, who happens to be Doof! (KPP): Hello. This is Khaka Peu Peu requesting Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz to team up with me! Doof comes in his hover car thingy (from What do It Do?) and crashes through the wall. (Doof): Hello. I am here about the team-up request. (KPP): Yes! Let's go! Meanwhile, at the Flynn-Fletcher household... Dooba dabba doo ba! Dooba doo ba! (Monogram): Agent P! Sensors indicate that the door is still open! Close it before... Phineas's faint voice can be heard: (Phineas): What's this square hole in the house for? Weird. (Monogram): Gasp! It's too late! Quick hide! Initiate shutdown, code 0-0-0-shutdown-0! The place shuts down and the lights turn off. (Phineas): Hey, it's dark in here! Oof! Phineas tripped over something. (Phineas): Ugh! What's this? It looks like one of those giant cartoon toggle switch thingies. He pulls it only to see the lights turn on and a huge, hi-tech room revealed to them! (Phineas): Wow! Hey Ferb, what's that in the corner? It looks like a huge closet. Hmm. This looks like a layer of glass over a layer of metal. Hey, what's this button do? The metal layer slides into the wall, letting them look through the glass layer at a familiar superhero costume. (Phineas): Hey, Ferb! It's our Beak suit! Why don't we become the Beak again? (Ferb): Actually... (Phineas): Yeah! They make a hole in the wall, then leave, freeing Perry to come out! (Monogram): Agent P, is it safe, yet? (Perry): Growly noise thingy. (Monogram): Anyway, Dr. Doofenshmirtz has teamed up with Khaka Peu-Peu, chuckle, to take over the Tri-State Area or something else involving the city. We need you to find out what's going on, and put a stop to it. Good luck, Agent P! Dooba dabba doo ba! Dooba dabba doo ba! Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! (Doof): Ah, Perry the Platypus! How expected! And I mean it this time! (KPP): But did you expect this? KPP comes in with the Khaka Krawler and grabs Perry by the arms, legs, and tail by five arms that came out of it. (KPP): How do you like the Khaka Krawler 2.0? (Doof): Anyway, you sit tight in the KK2 while we destroy the Earth... (KPP): ...Then move on to the universe! (Doof): And how do we do this? (KPP): With four bombs that self-drill their way to the earth's core, and blow up there! (Both): Evil laugh! (Perry): Growly noise thingy. Meanwhile, at the Flynn-Fletcher household... (Phineas): Well, Ferb, I'm glad to be the Beak again and all, but where are the villains to fight? Wait a second! Sensors indicate Khaka Peu-Peu is teaming up with someone else in the Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. building. The second the Beak crashes into the building, Perry removes the hat. (Phineas): Ferb, he kidnapped Perry! Also, oh, there you are Perry. (Doof): No, we kidnapped Perry the Platypus! I am Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, and you will never stop our plan! (Phineas): Oh yes we will, Dr. Doof! (Doof): Don't call me Doof! Everyone does that and it's really bothering me! (Phineas): We'll still stop you! (KPP): Oh yeah? How? The Beak pushes a button that deactivates the bombs before they could reach the earth's core. (Phineas): By pushing a button! (Doof): No matter. We have a plan B! Suck the world into a Transport-Inator of Doom! Since all the others are destroyed, this one goes to the Digital World! He makes a zero-gravity Transport-Inator of Doom go up into the air, then he hits it with his Grow-Inator. Now everything is being sucked in. But Doof betrays KPP and launches him into the portal. But Phineas pushes a button, making the portal implode. (Doof): Curse you Phineas the Beak! Just before the portal implodes completely Phineas and Ferb get out of the Beak suit and launch it in to the portal! (Phineas): There. Done and done. They go home, but see Candace in the backyard wondering where they were, with Mom watching her. (Phineas): Hey, there! (Candace): Where were you? (Phineas): You missed out on an awesome adventure! (Candace): So I could've busted you, but I missed the chance? (Ferb): Pretty much. (Candace): Aaaaauuuuuugghh!!!!! Meanwhile... (Doof): Hmm... Now what? Hmm... Hey! Khaka Peu-Peu left his spare suit. Maybe, just maybe, I could become Khaka Doof-Doof! Yeah! To be continued! ---****--- (that's my signature) Other Episodes Preceded by: Perry the Platypus in "the Digital World." Succeeded by: The Return of Khaka Doof-Doof! Category:Fanon Works Category:New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros. Category:---****--- Roads Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Dialogue Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes